The present invention relates generally to a device for guiding a manual drilling machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for regulating the feed force of a manual drilling machine to avoid delamination, burs, and chips around a drilling site. The present invention also provides for the extraction of waste around a drilling site and a depth stop.
Devices are known for the suction-type extraction of chips and dusts arising during drilling, either adapted to the drilling machine (machine tool or manual drilling machine) or as a separate component (e.g. DE 4313658 C1, DE 2715378 C2, DE 3340090 A1, DE 4038941 C2, DE 10000015 A1, DE 3605204 A1, DE 3835582 A1, DE 19860182 C2).
Devices are known that provide a depth stop during manual drilling, either adapted to the drilling machine or as a separate component (e.g. DE 7724047 U1, AT 350778 B).
Devices are known that dampen the feed motion during manual drilling, either adapted to the drilling machine or as a separate component (e.g. DE 19639122 A1).
Devices are known that provide a depth stop and suction-type extraction of chips and dusts arising during the to the drilling process, either adapted to the drilling machine or as a separate component (e.g. DE 3509199 C2).
So-called stop holders are known, which guide drilling, counterboring and reaming tools during manual drilling (e.g. CH 464649 A). The contact surface can be over the full area or can be formed by three or four contact feet. The tool is clamped to a drilling machine via an interface with threads and a conical seat. The concentric running guide of the tool can be uncoupled via a pendulum shaft from the motion of the drilling machine. An adjustable depth stop can be included and the stroke path can be spring-loaded. The device is separable from the drilling machine. Drawbacks of such devices are the usually long distance between the drilling machine and the drilling site (the risk of tilting of the tool therefore exists despite the pendulum shaft) and the need for a tool with a threaded shaft (high consumption costs). Furthermore, no damping and no suction-type extraction is included with these devices.
Devices are known which guide drilling and reaming tools during manual drilling. Three- or four-legged drilling frames (integrated suction-type extraction is possible) are used, which include drill bushes of hardened steel adapted in each case to the tool diameter to be used. Machine, suction-type extraction, angular alignment and tool guide are two or three separate objects, which means that manipulation with two hands is required, which in turn makes skill and training or two workers a prerequisite. Furthermore, such devices do not include any damping. Moreover, expensive hardened drill bushes and very long tools (>120 mm) are required. Finally, a high noise level is generated by the suction-type extraction.
Hydraulically or pneumo-hydraulically operated drilling devices are known, with which a constant, ideally regulatable feed motion of the drilling tool is achieved pneumatically or hydraulically (e.g. AT 383538 B, CH 544618 A).
All of the mentioned devices are unable to provide simultaneously guidance of the tool (guarantee of roundness, cylindricity and squareness), a depth stop, damping and suction-type extraction with a manual machining process.
Essential problems of manual drilling with the known devices that need to be solved arise on account of an unregulated feed force. This particular feature of manual drilling often leads to delamination (working loose of individual fibers from the bonding resin) when machining fiber composite materials or laminated composite materials (e.g. CFRP (carbon-fiber reinforced plastics), FRP (fibrous-glass reinforced plastics), AFRP (aramid-fiber reinforced plastics), Glare (glass fiber reinforced aluminum), derived timber products), as well as to increased burr formation when machining metal materials (e.g. aluminum, steel, titanium). Furthermore, on account of the manually controlled feed in the manual process, the tool has a tendency to become screwed at the tool exit through the material. This in turn often leads to tool breakages, precisely in the case of small tool diameters.
Apart from the unregulated feed, hand-guided machining is a further problem, as a result of which non-round holes, with which the required tolerances are not met, can arise. Furthermore, the manual guidance can lead to non-compliance with the squareness of the hole to the workpiece surface.
Chips and dusts generally arise during the cutting of materials, as a result of which the use of suction-type extraction may be required, In particular in the case of dusts hazardous to health. This can however lead to high noise levels if the geometry of the suction-type extraction device is not designed in the optimum manner.
Existing drilling devices can be criticized inasmuch as there are no devices which simultaneous include a guide for the tool (guarantee of roundness, cylindricity and squareness), a depth stop, damping and suction-type extraction during manual drilling. Furthermore, some drilling devices require long tools, and this in turn leads to high consumption costs. In addition, expensive hardened drill bushes are usually required to guide the tools. A further important critical point is the fact that the stroke, or more precisely the adjustment range, of the existing devices is too small and too inflexible for some tasks and usually there is not a good view of the machining point. Finally, the existing devices are in need of improvement in terms of handling and ergonomics.
Therefore there is a need for a reliable manual drilling apparatus for use with materials or material composites, in particular with a view to reducing delamination (working loose of individual fibers from the bonding resin) and burr formation, preventing tool breakages and cutting-edge and cutting-corner chips and complying with required diameter tolerances, with the simultaneous suction-type extraction of chips and dusts arising. Further, there is a need for an apparatus for use with the following processes: full drilling, redrilling, reaming, counterboring, drilling of blind holes, drilling of through-holes and combinations of these processes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.